Airbag systems used in vehicles in the related art have problems in terms of the mounting position and expandability of an airbag inside the vehicles. Accordingly, the airbag is divided into an airbag protecting the upper body of a passenger, such as head and chest, and an airbag protecting the lower body of a passenger, such as knees.
According to this configuration, each of the airbags should be provided with an inflator and a cushion individually. Therefore, it increases manufacturing cost and development costs and time for each of the airbags and tuning as well. Further, because the airbags are separately mounted at predetermined position, space loss is caused in a design package.
In particular, for a driver's seat where a SBW (Steer-By-Wire) technology is applied, because a cluster and a variety of design devices occupy spaces, it is difficult to mount airbags at the same position as a passenger's seat. Therefore, it was difficult to secure a sufficient space for the airbag.
Further, because airbags in the related art were not provided with a function that controls expansion of a cushion when the airbag expands, when a baby/infant is in a seat, the cushion caused serious secondary damage to their body.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.